Is there a monster in my closet, Lord Sesshomaru?
by AuthorForever
Summary: Rin screams out in the middle of the night, Will Sesshomaru fix her delima? Read and review please! I also added a part two! :
1. Chapter 1

1**I officially finished this story! I have been having the worst writers block so I decided to try and 'un block' it.(: You can go and read my others stories too! But please read and review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Is there a monster in my closet, Lord Sesshomaru?**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The scream echoed through out the castle, the voice of the young woman.

The door flew open in the next couple of seconds with the graceful demon standing in the

frame. His long silver hair didn't look a hair out of place and his battle armor had been removed

from his body.

"Rin." Was all he said to the panting girl, sweat poured off her body and her eyes held fear in

them. Something he was used to seeing from her, but only during the night. She always smiled

during the day, when she knew she would be close to him.

But during the night the walls separated them, and left her alone.

"What is it Rin?" He repeated a second time.

When she pointed to the closet he didn't bat an eye, but went toward the open door. "What

about it?" He asked without any expression to how he felt.

"I think there's a monster in there Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered, as if not to anger the

imaginary figure in the small room of her closet.

Wanting to accommodate her he unsheathed his sword and turned his back toward her so she

couldn't see what she was doing. Slicing slightly at the air, he turned back to the relieved

woman. Even at the age of eighteen she was still scared of 'monsters' and such.

"Rin, the 'monster' is gone." He announced as he started for the door, not expecting her to hug

his retreating back.

"What if it comes back My Lord?" She said as she gripped the back of his Kimono tighter. He

could feel the anxiety in her small frame and turned his eyes to look at her face, now hidden in

his back.

"How will you get over this fear Rin?" He asked in what was supposed to be a bored tone, but

Rin knew that he was listening.

"Well... Maybe Rin can stay with you tonight?" She whispered, her speech going back to that of

a child.

With a small nod he started walking, "If that's what you wish."

No one noticed the small smile that graced her features except for her. Her plan worked, and all

she could do was jump for joy in her head. Now she just had to move on to the second part of her plan.

"Rin?" He asked as his pace slowed.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled, this would be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Okay, I was gonna leave the next part of the story to the imagination, but a couple people requested there to be a part two.(: I'm not sure if I want to make this into a lemon though? So if you (As the readers) want there to be a lemon in the story you can request it. :D Review please! Thank you!**

**Second part of the plan; to make Sesshomaru mine.**

Walking in to the lavished room cautiously, she glanced around the furnished room. The bed held the finest silks and the room held a elegant; sophisticated quality to it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where shall Rin sleep?" She asked with a small smile on her lips hoping he would repeat his often recited words.

"Where you wish, Rin." He said walking toward his own bed. _Oh yes!_

Walking over to the same bed he stood near she stripped her robe; but still was covered from her neck to toes in her night gown. Slipping off her slippers and dropping them beside her robe she climbed up beside him in his bed.

Ignoring the raise of an silver eyebrow she simply gave him the all know smile, and made herself comfortable in the mass of covers.

Lying down, Sesshomaru simply turned his back to her, as if to ignore her presence; causing Rin to glare at his back.

Laying down she slowly moved closer to the warm body of her Lord, when he didn't move she slid closer; and closer. Until she was snuggled into the arch of his back, and his long silver hair wavered around her.

When still no movement came from the stoic Lord, she gently grasped a long, silver lock and started toying with it; ignoring the small rumbling coming from the large mans body.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you okay?" Asked Rin, successfully keeping the giggle from coming up.

When Sesshomaru turned his face to look over his shoulder at the small framed woman, he glared at the smile on her face.

"Just what, do you think you're doing Rin?" He asked with a small grumble, obviously not liking being touched by the human woman.

"I was cold, and you were warm; Lord Sesshomaru." She said with a bright smile. _Wow, I sure am smiling a lot tonight! Could it be... excitement?_ She thought giddily.

"This Sesshomaru, will demand you to move over." He said; his glare receding off his face slightly.

Instead of moving over though, Sesshomaru was shocked when she instead rolled on _top_ of him. "And Rin would like it more if she could move _closer_." She said looking down on him.

Looking up, he noticed her hair, now longer than his hung around her face, and fell in pools of chocolate all around him. Her eyes held mischief and her small hands clung to the front of his kimono.

"You did say Rin may pick where she sleeps." She whispered; bringing her face closer to her Lord.

"This Sesshomaru knows what he said." He said, his voice unwavering; not at all telling her what he was thinking about her boldness.

"And what will Lord Sesshomaru do know?" She asked in a soft whisper. The same small smile she wore, planted on her face clearly.

Sesshomaru's answer was to grab her by the back of the neck slowly and bring her lips to his.

Rin smiled; _Score!_

**Okay tell me what you think?(: Do you like it? Or should I add a lemon? I'm really not sure about it which is why I ask your opinions. Or should I just leave as is? :) Review! Thank you!**


End file.
